The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Network activity, e.g., downloads and uploads, may contribute significantly to the total energy consumption on mobile devices. A network interface with lesser bandwidth may take longer time to complete a data transfer session. The third generation of mobile telecommunications technology (3G) interfaces may be particularly inefficient because they consume the same amount of energy regardless of throughput. In addition, slow data transfers may also lead to the screen staying on for a longer period if the user is actively waiting for a download/upload session to complete. This may additionally increase the amount of energy consumed by mobile devices.